<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dude, knock next time by marsandhispride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990537">dude, knock next time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsandhispride/pseuds/marsandhispride'>marsandhispride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brothers from different mothers (and fathers) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders are Siblings, Bisexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, nothing actually happens (thanks to roman), remus is simply one of virgils friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsandhispride/pseuds/marsandhispride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>virgil: hey can i ask for a huge favor??<br/>janus: what is it this time <br/>virgil: dads r out of town and lauren texted me asking if i was free tonight<br/>janus: let me guess you need me to take roman <br/>virgil: well i need u to pick him up at dennys later, hell text u when hes ready to be picked up and ill need u to text me to let me know when ur on ur way back<br/>janus: you owe me fucking horny bastard <br/>virgil: youre a lifesaver </p>
<p>or: virgil doesn't tell roman about his hook up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brothers from different mothers (and fathers) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dude, knock next time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no actual sexual content so don't worry !! the girl also isnt important to the story or the au (yes this is going to be a series)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok boys, you know the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No parties, no boys or girls, call if there’s an emergency, if Remus comes over don’t let him near anything breakable.” Roman and Virgil said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Their father gave them a hug, “Me and Logan will be back Sunday some time in the afternoon. Please behave yourselves, not that I’m worried.” He said and pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be saints.” Roman said, making a sign of the cross over his chest. His other dad rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil and Roman waved from the doorway as their dads pulled out of the driveway. They waited until the car was out of sight before walking back into their house, Roman shut the door behind them. Virgil walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal, ignoring the look Roman gave him; so what if it was two in the afternoon, cereal is not a strict breakfast food. He sat on the counter and scrolled through his phone. Roman fluttered around the kitchen, making himself a much more time appropriate lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you planning on doing anything today?” Virgil asked, rereading a text he got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, Remy, and Emile were thinking of going to Denny’s later to study, but I don’t have a ride.” Roman said, slightly distracted by the stove. Virgil glanced back down at his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you a ride there, I’m gonna head over to Remus’s later anyway. Janus could pick you up whenever you’re done, I’ll probably be out late.” Virgil lied straight through his teeth. Janus’s influence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re ok with that, I’d really appreciate it.” Roman said, pulling out his phone, presumably to text his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s no problem. Does 8 sound good?” Virgil asked, opening a different contact. Roman nodded and went back to cooking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>virgil: hey can i ask for a huge favor??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>janus: what is it this time </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>virgil: dads r out of town and lauren texted me asking if i was free tonight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>janus: let me guess you need me to take roman </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>virgil: well i need u to pick him up at dennys later, hell text u when hes ready to be picked up and ill need u to text me to let me know when ur on ur way back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>janus: you owe me fucking horny bastard </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>virgil: youre a lifesaver </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe, text Janus when you’re ready to go home.” Virgil told Roman as he exited the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I will. Have fun at Remus’.” Roman shut his door and walked into Denny’s. Remy and Emile were waiting in the front. They got their table and set out their materials to study. As they waited for their food they exchanged notes and made small talk, all mostly about school. Roman put most of his energy into focusing on the work in front of him. After about 40 minutes they were served their food, allowing them a break. Roman set his notebook to the side and drowned his pancakes in syrup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw your brother dropped you off.” Remy said, leaning on his hand. His tone was almost dreamlike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m begging you to not ever look at Virgil.” He replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault he’s hot.” Remy smirked as Roman made a noise of disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Emile pipped up, “Rem isn’t wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone thinks he’s so hot!” Roman groaned, “He’s an emo disaster.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Remy and Emile said in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well too bad for y’all he’s not picking me up.” Roman said, taking a bite of his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I mean he gets it from someone.” Remy said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just imply you think my dad is hot. He’s not picking me up either, Janus is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw so you get to have your own eye candy.” Emile said with a sly smile. Roman sputtered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's- I’m not- He’s just-” Roman buried his face in his hands and cut himself off before he became an even more blubbering mess. Remy and Emile laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are your dads busy or something, usually they take you everywhere.” Emile asked, changing the subject, to which Roman was thankful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re spending the weekend at my grandparents’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have the house to yourself?” Remy asked and leaned in closer to Roman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean Virgil is still there, but yeah it’s just us.” Roman replied, eyeing Remy. His eyes held a look of mischief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m hearing is you’re throwing a party.” Remy said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Roman asserted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not.” Remy pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because my dads said specifically not to throw any parties.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goody two shoes.” Remy muttered. Emile jabbed his side with his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called having respect for your parents.” Emile said and Remy huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate their food over more casual conversation. Once they were done eating they each ordered a milkshake and went back to studying. After about an hour and a half Emile and Remy left and Roman texted Janus to let him know he was ready to be picked up. He sat on the curb and wrapped his arms around himself. His hoodie was quite thin and sitting outside on a November night called for something a little warmer. Luckily, Janus pulled in front of him within 5 minutes. He quickly climbed into the passenger seat and held his hands up to the vents blowing out hot air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look cold at all.” Janus said in a way of greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Janus.” Roman rolled his eyes. Janus pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He used one hand to operate his phone, the other on the wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t text and drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m letting V know we’re on our way back to your place.” Janus said, sending the text and putting his phone down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s at Remus’ why does he need to know so urgently, I could’ve just texted him when I got home.” Roman said and noticed Janus stiffen ever so slightly before relaxing in the blink of an eye; if Roman hadn’t been staring at him he wouldn’t have noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me to text him, so that’s what I did.” Janus said, voice as smooth as ever. They pulled up to Roman’s house quickly after their conversation. Roman thanked Janus and walked up to the door. He noticed Virgil’s car in the driveway. Maybe him and Remus had a fight- it wouldn’t be the first time- that would explain why Janus had been a little off. Roman frowned a little and walked into the house. Virgil had been really nice today, offering him a ride and getting Janus to take him home. Roman walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for his brother. The least he could do was check on him. Fighting with Remus or Janus always made him extremely upset, even though they always apologized afterwards. Roman grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen too, just in case Virgil had one of those crying headaches. He went up the stairs softly and went over to Virgil’s bedroom door, which wasn’t fully closed. Roman nudged it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Vir-” Roman stopped mid sentence as he looked up. Virgil had his shirt halfway off and was on top of a girl Roman had never seen before, or maybe he had but he didn’t look long enough to find out. He slammed the door shut and practically ran across the hall into his own room. He set the water and bottle of painkillers down on his nightside table. He sat on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He could feel the redness of his face. He could hear soft talking and then the sound of the front door closing. There was a soft knock at his door. Roman walked over and cracked it open a little, met with a very embarrassed, and thankfully clothed Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, knock next time.” Virgil scolded, voice angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next time tell me what’s actually going on!” Roman squawked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really want me to tell you I’m planning on hooking up,” Roman made a gagging noise, “With someone instead of let you live in blissful ignorance?” Virgil scowled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it means I get to avoid walking in on you, then yes, I really would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point,” Virgil conceded, “What were you coming into my room for anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Roman walked over and took the water and painkillers off his nightstand and went back over to Virgil. “I thought you and Remus may have had a fight because your car was in the driveway. I came in to give you some water and Ibuprofen just in case you’d been crying and to check in on you.” As Roman explained this he watched Virgil’s face shift from something soft to immense guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god I’m such a shitty brother.” Virgil said it as if he’d had some great realization. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not.” Roman drew his eyebrows together in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I literally lied to you, made Janus pick you up, and then got mad at you even though you were just trying to be a nice brother.” Virgil’s voice started to pick up in speed, he was overthinking again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Roman set down the water and bottle, “You’re not a bad brother for doing that stuff. People lie all the time and it was a simple white lie. And getting angry is at least a little understandable, I interrupted a very…” Roman paused to think of a word, but decided he didn’t want to really think about it much, “a moment. And you never have to feel bad about making Janus interact with me, that was probably the best part to come out of this.” Roman smiled up at Virgil, who chuckled. “And besides, I’m sure if I had asked you to take me to Denny’s and you didn’t have any ulterior motives you still would have done it, right?” Virgil nodded. “So you’re not a bad brother. You’re just gross.” Roman finished with a punch to his older brother’s shoulder. Virgil rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you won't tell pops and dad?” He asked. Roman thought for a second, an idea forming in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On one condition.” Roman grinned at him, mischievous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being dramatic, that’s my job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what’s your condition?” Virgil asked, trepidation in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On Monday,” Roman spoke slowly, watching Virgil shift anxiously, “I get to choose what you wear to school.” Virgil winced. “I mean, I could call dad right now..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Virgil narrowed his eyes, “You’re a little shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re an emo nightmare. One day of non black clothing won’t kill you. Besides, I’m scarred for life now. I don’t know if I’ll ever get past what I witnessed tonight.” Roman said solemnly. Virgil muttered something that sounded like ‘fucking theatre kid’ before speaking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but only on Monday.” Virgil begrudgingly agreed to his brother’s request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going easy on you, and only because I cock blocked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never say that ever again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil looked in the mirror Monday morning before school with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be happy I’m not making you do your hair, too.” Roman said from where he sat on Virgil’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look so preppy.” Roman had put him in an oversized, dark blue, low neck sweater, a white collared shirt underneath, and plaid, brown pants. He even made him wear loafers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you actually tried. Now let’s go eat breakfast.” Roman led the way downstairs while Virgil sulked behind him. He sat down at the table next to his dad, who looked up from his book and at him with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you certainly look different today.” He commented, confusion tinting his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I chose his outfit today.” Roman said with pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think you look wonderful, Virge.” His pops smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” Virgil muttered. He ate his food in a moody silence. He honestly didn’t hate the outfit, it did make him look good but he wasn’t going to admit that to Roman. They finished their food and Virgil drove them to school. He let Roman choose the music, he did still feel bad. He parked the car in his usual parking spot and took in a deep breath, bracing himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, being dramatic, stealing my thing.” Roman said and left the car. Virgil followed swiftly behind. They split ways, Roman going to the freshman lockers, Virgil going to the juniors. He grabbed his english notebook and a pencil and placed the rest of his bag in his locker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, who the hell are you and what did you do with Virgil?” The familiar voice of Janus said from behind him. He turned with a grimace on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman dressed me today.” Virgil said with disgust. Janus laughed in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why did you let him do that?” He asked in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He may have walked in on me and Lauren and this,” He gestured up and down his body, “Is compensation so he won’t tell my dads.” Janus whistled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it could have been much worse. If I was in his position I would have done way, way worse.” He said and then commented nonchalantly, “He’s a good brother.” Virgil looked down at the outfit and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he really is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus is going to show you no mercy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Virgil sighed, “I know.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>roman and virgil being brothers is one of my favorite things, esp older brother virgil !!!! i have been thinking about doing this au for a while and decided to write it :0 it is 5 am on a school night for me lol <br/>i was gonna write chapter 2 for my royality fic and then i just like didnt and wrote this instead <br/>i hope you enjoyed !!! let me know with a comment or kudos (theyre very much appreciated, i freak out every time i get a comment and will reread it a million times over) <br/>i wish yall a glorious day/night/afternoon, drink some water, and take a day for yourself &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>